Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna (ナックルズ・ザ・エキドゥナ Nakkuruzu za Ekiduna?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series'. He is an anthropomorphic echidna and the current guardian of the Master Emerald, a powerful ancient relic which is his solemn duty to protect from anyone seeking to abuse it. He is also the sole remaining descendant of the Knuckles Clan and last of the echidnas on Earth. His dominant traits are his super strength, and the two spike-like knuckles on each of his hands, from which his name is derived from, which he can use to dig with and climb walls. He can also trap the wind under his dreadlocks to glide through the air. A loner by nature, Knuckles is independent, headstrong and serious, yet gullible and short-tempered to a fault. He is entirely devoted to his duty, spending most of his time on Angel Island protecting the Master Emerald, and rarely cares for anything that is of no importance. When his friends and others are in need of his help, however, Knuckles can always be relied on being willing to leave his post and prove himself a faithful and good-hearted hero. He is also one of Sonic's oldest friends and rivals. Appearance Knuckles is an anthropomorphic echidna with red fur that covers most of his body, peach skin on his muzzle, a white crescent-shaped patch of fur on his chest, and purple eyes. He also has seven dreadlock-like spines on his head and a medium-sized tail. For attire, Knuckles wears red and yellow shoes, each with green cuffs and a grey, sextuple-bolted plate on top. He also wears white, mitten-like gloves with sock-like cuffs and two spiked knuckles on each hand. Both his gloves are quite large. Biography Knuckles was born alone and raised on Angel Island23 as the last surviving member of the Knuckles Clan, a long-lost race of echidnas devoted to protecting the Master Emerald from being abused. However, Knuckles' own past was a mystery to him; he knew nothing how he came to be and believed himself to be the last of his kind entirely. The one thing he did know was that he had always been living on his island, protecting the Master Emerald. Knuckles knew from an innate knowledge that his duty was his fate, and he was content with that. History Classic Era * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles ** Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ** Sonic & Knuckles * Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble * Knuckles' Chaotix * Sonic the Fighters * Sonic 3D Blast * Sonic R * Sonic Blast * Sonic Mania Dreamcast Era * Sonic Adventure * Sonic Shuffle * Sonic Adventure 2 * Sonic Heroes * Shadow the Hedgehog Advance series * Sonic Advance * Sonic Advance 2 * Sonic Advance 3 Riders series * Sonic Riders * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * Sonic Free Riders Rivals series * Sonic Rivals * Sonic Rivals 2 Modern Era * Sonic Battle * Sonic Rush * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood * Sonic Colors * Sonic Generations * Sonic Lost World * Sonic Forces Storybook series * Sonic and the Secret Rings * Sonic and the Black Knight Mario & Sonic series * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games * Sega Superstars Tennis Super Smash Bros. series * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing series * Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing * Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Other game appearances * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) Transformations Super Knuckles Main article: Super Knuckles With the seven Chaos Emeralds, Knuckles is able to attain a Super State known as Super Knuckles. In this state, all of Knuckles' abilities far surpass his normal ones. In addition, he is able to fly and is virtually invulnerable. However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy and requires Rings to be maintained. Hyper Knuckles Main article: Hyper Knuckles In '''''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, Knuckles can transform into an extended version of Super Knuckles, called Hyper Knuckles, with the seven Super Emeralds. This form basically shares the same abilities and powers as Super Knuckles but on an even higher level. Color Powers Main article: Color Power By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Knuckles can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Knuckles has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill, and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Relationships Friends/allies *Sonic the Hedgehog (best friend and rival) *Miles "Tails" Prower (best friend and teammate) *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Big the Cat *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Mighty the Armadillo *Shadow the Hedgehog (rival) *Rouge the Bat (friendly rival) *E-123 Omega *Lumina Flowlight *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog (rival) *Emerl *G.U.N. *Shade the Echidna *Classic Sonic *Avatar Rivals *Rouge the Bat (friendly rival) *Sonic the Hedgehog (friendly rival) *Emerl (friendly rival) *Storm the Albatross (arch-rival) Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Orbot **Cubot **Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman Nega *Fang the Sniper *Chaos (formerly) *Void (formerly) *Biolizard *Black Arms **Black Doom *Iblis *Solaris *Ifrit *The Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow *Nocturnus Clan **Pir'Oth Ix *The Time Eater *Infinite Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Power types Category:Echidnas Category:Knuckles Clan Category:Canon characters